legend_of_swordmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Su Rou
She was a tall and thin girl with long blue hair. A young girl who appeared to be only 14 or 15 years old. Su Rou, she’s timid and shy. She has tremendous talent in the Essence of Water. When Su Rou was a little girl, her entire clan was killed and she had been sold to a mansion as a servant-girl. To be a servant-girl since childhood, it’s normal for her to be so timid. Although, Su Rou, was a woman of few words with an introverted and delicate character, she would never shrink back at a crucial moment. Su Rou was in a very special position in Ice Nether Valley. Her master was the Master of Ice Nether Valley. * Ye Chen, the Master of Ice Nether Valley, sent invitations to all the powerful forces in Nanyang Continent so he could marry Su Rou. * Her clan was massacred when she was very little, and she was taken by the enemy. The Ye Chen happened to pass by and rescued her, and even avenged her by eliminating the people that killed her family. She considered Ye Chen as her only family, before she met Wang Yuan, Yang Zaixuan, and Jian Wushuang. * It was later discovered that the Lord of Blissful Island killed her family on Ye Chen's order. Blissful Island, had been in close contact with Ice Nether Valley, and her clan and Blissful Island were in a middle-sized empire. Blissful Island was an affiliated power with Ice Nether Valley. * Su Rou has a very special body attribute, thought to be the Extreme Yin body (later to be disproved). Ye Chen was interested in the Extreme Yin Body, so he asked Blissful Island to slaughter the family and saved Su Rou himself. During the wedding Su Rou found out the truth and a dark aura which seemed to be from the boundless Underworld was very weak at first, but strengthened at an unimaginable pace came from her body. * In only a short time, the aura became powerful enough to discolor the skies while continuing to strengthen. A moment later, it enshrouded everyone present. * The dark aura from her body rose to its most powerful state. The next moment, her eyes opened viciously, shooting forth a dazzling beam of bloody light which swept across. Her pupils, which were originally pitch black, had turned blood red! They were icy and completely emotionless. The scalp of anyone who was seen by it turned numb and felt on the verge of bursting. * She killed Ye Chen with her sword. She is later taken to the Eternal world, where she became the Asura Lord from the Blood Asura Clan in the Samsara continent. * The young and shy girl back then now possessed a fearsome aura. The dozens of experts that surrounded and protected her also showed her status as an expert. * Asura Lord has the densest bloodline in the clan’s history. Moreover, she has awakened the Eye of Asura that allows her to control many experts and have them vow their loyalty to her. Even a careless Holy Master expert might find himself under her control.